


Карточки

by Izverg, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Barebacking, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rimming, Top Armitage Hux, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайло вскинул руку. Митака вздрогнул и побледнел. Он вытащил пятерню из-за пазухи, сжимая в пальцах маленькую голографическую карточку.— Сущие пустяки, сэр! Клянусь! Это… обычная эротическая карточка. Только что выменял её у Таниссона.Из-под шлема раздалось фырканье. Кайло чувствовал, что Митака не лжёт, но чем-то напуган до полусмерти. Чем-то помимо присутствия Кайло.— Давайте её сюда.Лицо Митаки приобрело мертвенный оттенок. Он неуверенно протянул Кайло прямоугольную карточку и, весь дрожа, уставился на свои сапоги.Кайло потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить увиденное. Это было эротическое голофото молодого офицера. Без похабщины — гениталии прикрыты шинелью, бледно-бирюзовый цвет которой указывал на звание майора. Больше на офицере не было почти ничего. Разве что фуражка. Хотя она совсем не скрывала цвет его волос. Рыжий. Из-под козырька, из-под изогнутых бровей, на Кайло уставилась пара светло-зелёных глаз. Горделивый взгляд на голофото не отличался от взгляда в реальности. Хакс.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Карточки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564463) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



> Special thanks to sigo for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Кайло шастал по коридорам «Финализатора» и снимал стресс, пугая проходящих мимо офицеров, как вдруг уловил дуновение тщательно охраняемой мысли. Мысль была расплывчатой, обрывистой, неуверенной. Кайло решил отыскать её источник. И — кто бы мог подумать — след привёл его к Митаке, затаившемуся в укромном уголке. Завидев Кайло, коротышка-лейтенант тут же вспотел и что-то засунул за пазуху. Но что бы он ни пытался спрятать, усилия оказались тщетны.

— Лейтенант, — прорычал Кайло через вокодер.

— Д-да, сэр?

— Выверните карманы.

— Сэр?

Кайло вскинул руку. Митака вздрогнул, лицо его побледнело. Он вытащил руку из-за пазухи, сжимая в пальцах маленькую голографическую карточку.

— Сущие пустяки, сэр! Клянусь! Это… обычная эротическая карточка. Только что выменял её у Таниссона.

Из-под шлема раздалось фырканье. Кайло чувствовал, что Митака не лжёт, но чем-то напуган до полусмерти. Чем-то помимо присутствия Кайло.

— Давайте её сюда.

Лицо Митаки приобрело мертвенный оттенок. Он неуверенно протянул Кайло прямоугольную карточку и, весь дрожа, уставился на свои сапоги.

Кайло потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить увиденное. Это было эротическое голофото молодого офицера. Без похабщины — гениталии прикрыты шинелью, бледно-бирюзовый цвет которой указывал на звание майора. Больше на офицере не было почти ничего. Вопреки всем нормам Порядка, он томно, почти небрежно развалился на широком каменном алтаре, позади простирался пустынный ночной пейзаж неизвестной планеты, песок переливался пурпуром. Офицер сидел боком, накинув шинель на плечо. Соскользнувшая пола прикрывала бедро. Обнажённые участки кожи белели в сиянии трёх ночных светил. Форменная рубашка и брюки отсутствовали, но ботинки, носки и подтяжки для носков были на месте. Круглые армейские жетоны переливались в лунном свете на груди, когда мужчина делал вдох. На голове у него была фуражка, хотя она не скрывала цвет волос. Рыжий. Из-под козырька, из-под изогнутых бровей, на Кайло уставилась пара светло-зелёных глаз. Горделивый взгляд на голофото не отличался от взгляда в реальности.

Хакс на фото, майор Хакс, подмигнул. Непривычно. Затем ухмыльнулся. Вот это уже знакомо. А потом повернулся спиной к невидимому наблюдателю, продолжая поглядывать через плечо. Затянутая в перчатку рука нащупала подол шинели и приподняла его, полностью обнажив бедро. Хакс замер, глаза его блеснули. Резко дёрнул подол вверх, сверкнув задницей. Спустя мгновение шинель упала вниз, и Хакс на фото беззвучно рассмеялся. Не кокетливо, а по-настоящему — так хохотали офицеры Первого Порядка после трёх рюмок в комнате отдыха на «Финализаторе». Все, кроме Хакса.

Изображение застыло, перезагрузилось, и Хакс очутился в исходной позе. Карточка задрожала. Через миг Кайло понял: у него просто затряслись руки.

Из вокодера послышался шипящий треск. Кайло не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Да, он и прежде слышал в мыслях Митаки восхищение генералом. Но такое? У Кайло кровь вскипела в венах. Он слегка оттолкнул Митаку Силой, и на глазах испуганного лейтенантика выступили слёзы.

— Я оставлю её себе, — сказал Кайло.

На мгновенье ему показалась, что Митака, несмотря на страх, хочет возразить — лейтенант открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, да так, что клацнули зубы. Кайло отмахнулся от Митаки, и тот припустил прочь.

Кайло вернулся в свою каюту, голофото лежало в нагрудном кармане дублета, обжигая кожу. Поспешно избавившись от шлема и хламиды, он вновь вытащил карточку. Она притягивала его взгляд, словно магнит.

Он всё смотрел и смотрел, как она проигрывается раз за разом. Тело охватил жар, уши и шея покрылись красными пятнами.

Он изучил каждую крохотную деталь. Песок, налипший на подошвы ботинок по пути к каменной плите, которую Хакс использовал в качестве дивана. Интересно, Хакс разделся на месте или чуть раньше? Воздух, судя по всему, был прохладным. Маленький розовый сосок на обнажённой груди стоял торчком. Местность выглядела безлюдной. Хакс воспользовался спидером с базы?

Кайло внезапно осознал, что у него стоит до боли. В два шага преодолев расстояние до кровати, он положил голофото на тумбочку. Сорвав с себя дублет и разувшись, он залез на постель, стянул штаны и отбросил их в сторону. Когда эрегированный член оказался на свободе, Кайло испустил стон облегчения.

Обхватив член сухой ладонью, он немного поморщился из-за недостатка скольжения. Вслепую нашарил карточку и, устроившись поудобнее, пристроил её поближе к лицу. Кайло восхищало, как бледная кожа и рыжие волосы Хакса контрастируют с холодным оттенком его шинели и скрытой в тенях пустыней на заднем плане. То, как ловко он поворачивался, не сводя глаз с камеры, и замирал. Дразнил. А затем на долю секунды показывал ягодицы. Кайло принялся неторопливо дрочить. Хакс был худым, но мускулистым и жилистым. Интересно, как он выглядит голым сейчас? Может, размяк после того, как оставил службу на планете, и теперь под строгой формой скрывает дряблое тело? Мужчина на голо хоть и был Хаксом, но казался незнакомцем. Кайло и представить не мог, что Хакс способен принять такую позу. Позвоночник у генерала Хакса был что стальной прут, а осанка — такой же жёсткой, как накрахмаленные лацканы его шинели. Этот же Хакс нежился на алтаре посреди пустыни, словно лот-кот.

Видео подошло к концу и завершилось смехом. Широкая улыбка, морщинки вокруг мерцающих глаз — тот самый момент, когда Хакс на карточке более всего отличался от Хакса, знакомого Кайло. Взглянув на голо, Кайло утробно застонал и, крепче стиснув кулак, прошёлся ладонью вдоль ствола.

Хакс никогда так не смотрел на Кайло. Кайло не думал, что Хакс вообще умеет так смотреть. Реальный Хакс был чёрствым, бездушным. На кого же он глядел тогда? Кто снял видео? Кайло словно окунули в ледяную воду, возбуждение чуть угасло. Разозлившись на себя, он недовольно фыркнул и быстрее задвигал рукой, чтобы наверстать упущенное. В паху вновь разгорелся жар.

Вперившись в закольцованное голо, Кайло представлял, что Хакс смотрит на него, дразнит его. Смеётся при виде изумлённой физиономии, которая точно была бы у Кайло, очутись он там. Кайло мысленно наложил образ генерала на майора и тут же увидел, как с плеча сползает чёрная шинель. Интересно, носит ли Хакс теперь эти жетоны? Улыбается ли так сейчас? Нет, вряд ли. Теперь Хакс улыбается холодно, поджав губы. Смех стал жестоким, а глаза блёклыми, лишёнными эмоций, как у хищника.

Кайло всхрюкнул и кончил, забрызгав живот, и вновь отложил карточку в сторону. А потом прикрыл глаза рукой, отдал приказ погасить свет и, даже не вытершись, погрузился в сон.

**~*~**

Следующим утром, одевшись, Кайло без промедления отправился на поиски Таниссона. Он обшарил мостик, но мичмана не нашёл. Проверил столовую, офицерскую комнату отдыха. И уже собирался выйти из себя, когда, повернув за угол, наконец увидел Таниссона. Белокурая голова маячила прямо по курсу, мичман стоял спиной к Кайло и разговаривал с… Хаксом.

Увидев лицо Хакса, Кайло замер как вкопанный — он же вчера вечером кончил на него. К счастью, маска скрывала предательские эмоции, которые выдавала физиономия.

Хакс его заметил.

— Рен, вы что-то хотите? — сухо спросил он.

Должно быть, Митака предупредил Таниссона, поскольку тот подпрыгнул на месте, крутанулся, вытаращил глаза на Кайло и спрятался за спиной Хакса.

— Что за… — лицо Хакса исказилось от раздражения. Он попытался повернуться к Таниссону, но тот был твёрд в намерении отгородиться генералом от Кайло. Хакс перевёл взгляд на Кайло и потребовал объяснений: — Что всё это значит?

Кайло грузно ступил вперёд и, вытянув руку в перчатке, указал на макушку Таниссона, когда тот высунулся из-за плеча Хакса.

— Мне нужно поговорить с этим мичманом.

— А я-то удивлялся, с чего он сегодня такой болтливый. Никак не оставит меня в покое… — Хакс обернулся и рявкнул на Таниссона: — Бездна, офицер, хватит позориться. Соберитесь и встаньте ровно. — А потом снова обратился к Кайло: — Что бы вы ни надумали обсудить с ним, можете сделать это здесь, в моём присутствии.

Таниссон робко вышел из-за генеральской спины и застыл рядом. Кайло молчал, не желая вести этот разговор в присутствии Хакса. Тот стоял перед ним очень прямо, расправив плечи, настоящий генерал… Кайло был уверен: Хаксу не понравится, что по рукам ходят его эротические голофото. Да, можно позабавиться и унизить Хакса, но тогда он потеряет возможность заполучить карточку, которой владеет Таниссон. И лишится той, которая у него уже есть.

— Ну и? — вскинул бровь Хакс.

Первым заговорил Таниссон.

— Он забирает наши вещи, — возмущённо выпалил мичман.

— Вещи, — эхом отозвался Хакс.

Таниссону, по крайней мере, хватило совести покраснеть.

— Коллекционные карточки.

Хакс перевёл недоверчивый взгляд с Кайло на Таниссона:

— Это те карточки…

— Да, — поспешно подтвердил тот.

— Вот как, — произнёс Хакс и опять посмотрел на Кайло: — Рен, эти карточки, которыми, судя по намёкам, владеет мичман Таниссон, не поощряются, но и не запрещены. Нет необходимости их конфисковывать.

— Этой у него не будет, — прорычал Кайло.

— Откуда вы знаете, какая у него?

— Я не знаю.

— Но тогда зачем…

Кайло припечатал Таниссона взглядом — сквозь визоры маски. Он знал, что маска пугает Таниссона, что страх уже просочился сквозь его кожу и мягко обхватил пальцами горло.

— Предлагаю отдать её добровольно.

Таниссон вздрогнул, лицо его пошло пятнами, но он предпочёл жизнь гордости. Вытащил карточку и протянул её Кайло.

Кайло шагнул вперёд, но Хакс оказался ловчее, выхватил карточку из пальцев Таниссона и, перевернув её, уставился на голографическое изображение. И Кайло, и Таниссон с ужасом воззрились на Хакса.

Бесстрастное лицо осталось нечитаемым.

— Хм, — равнодушно сказал Хакс, запихнул карточку в карман и двинулся прочь, бросив напоследок: — Рен, можете зайти после вахты ко мне в кабинет, чтобы обсудить это. Таниссон, возвращайтесь на своё место.

**~*~**

Кайло прибыл в кабинет Хакса, нарочно опоздав на несколько минут. Дверь распахнулась, приняв его код доступа, а затем створки позади него захлопнулись.

Хакс не сидел за столом, а стоял, опираясь на его край. Карточка, изъятая у Таниссона, лежала рядом, изображением вниз. Шинель и фуражка висели на вешалке. Чёрная форма не скрывала худобы Хакса, и Кайло вперился в него взглядом, пристально рассматривая. 

— Сними шлем, — произнёс Хакс негромко и спокойно, приказным тоном.

Он редко пытался командовать Кайло, поскольку тот никогда не подчинялся. Они были равны, но все эти годы Кайло демонстративно оказывал неповиновение.

Конечно, Хакс уже видел его лицо — на встречах со Сноуком. И Кайло был в курсе, что лицо выдаёт его: не только личность, но и эмоции. Он пытался не зацикливаться на этом, но такой наблюдательный человек, как Хакс, сможет прочесть его мысли, просто взглянув на его физиономию. В надежде, что уступка поможет заполучить карточку, Кайло неохотно подчинился и щёлкнул зажимами. Раздалось шипение пневматики. Кайло снял шлем, Силой перенёс его к столу и пристроил на противоположном от Хакса конце.

Некоторое время они молча изучали друг друга. Кайло скривил губы:

— Ну и?

— Почему ты так переживаешь из-за этих коллекционных карточек? — спросил Хакс, коснувшись кончиками пальцев голофото на столе.

Кайло озвучил придуманную заранее причину:

— Подобные видеоматериалы подрывают твой авторитет, а следовательно — и мой. Неужели ты не видишь в них угрозы?

— Ты умеешь читать мысли. Ты уловил хоть толику непочтительности от моих офицеров? Какие-то сомнения в моей власти?

По лицу Кайло было ясно, что нет. Окружавшие его офицеры Порядка в равной мере уважали и боялись генерала Хакса. И ничего более.

— Думаю, нет, — продолжил Хакс. — Я понимаю, концепция может показаться тебе чуждой, Рен, но мои офицеры считаются с моей властью, вне зависимости от того, как много им посчастливилось увидеть. — Хакс зыркнул на шлем, потом вновь на Кайло. — А если кто-нибудь начнёт недооценивать меня на подобном основании, — Хакс аккуратно взял карточку в руки и скользнул по ней равнодушным взглядом, — то ему придётся пожалеть об этом.

Угрожающие нотки в голосе Хакса не должны были оказать на Кайло тот эффект, который оказали в итоге: по коже побежали мурашки, волосы на затылке зашевелились.

Несколько мучительно долгих секунд Хакс смотрел на Кайло, а потом, держа карточку двумя пальцами, протянул ему.

Кайло осторожно сделал шаг, не решаясь взять голо.

— Почему?

— Но ты же хочешь её. Так сильно, что готов открыть охоту на моих людей. Мне плевать, если она окажется у тебя.

— Нет, я имел в виду… — мысли Кайло путались. Вопросы лезли в голову один за другим, и главным был: — Откуда они взялись? Зачем ты вообще их сделал?

Хакс приподнял брови:

— А ты как считаешь?

Кайло не знал, что ответить. В голове воцарилась пустота. Хакс выждал немного и приподнял карточку чуть выше.

— Бери или проваливай, я не буду предлагать дважды.

И Кайло взял. Голо сняли на зелёной планете. В лучах заката обнажённый Хакс сидел в ручье, отвернувшись от камеры, и только армейские жетоны, свисающие между лопаток, выдавали принадлежность к офицерскому составу Порядка. В этот раз ягодицы прикрывала вода. Она струилась вокруг Хакса, омывала отполированную гальку, которой были усыпаны берега ручья. По краям карточки раскачивались ветви деревьев, на заднем плане два солнца опускались за горизонт. И в их умирающем свете волосы Хакса пылали огнём. Хакс на голо поднял лицо к небу и откинулся назад, опираясь рукой о дно ручья. Капли стекали по коже. На правом бедре, чуть выше уровня воды, виднелась татуировка на ауребеше. Поднеся карточку к глазам, Кайло попробовал прочитать надпись.

— Сила в терпении, — Хакс, отлипнув от стола, подошёл к Кайло почти вплотную. Расшифровав первый символ, Кайло осознал, что Хакс озвучил текст татуировки.

— Немного мелодраматично, — продолжил Хакс. — Но мне было всего девятнадцать, когда я её набил. И она всё ещё актуальна для меня.

Кайло поднял взгляд и, встретившись с глазами Хакса, сразу заметил: Хакс изучал его с тем же пылом, с которым он сам изучал голо.

— Так почему? — повторил свой вопрос Кайло.

— Первую карточку я сделал после того, как мой отец раздел меня и избил на глазах своих имперских дружков. В последний год обучения в Академии на Арканисе, за месяц до выпуска. Он хотел их немного повеселить. Называл меня настырной блядью. Говорил, что я — тупая шлюха, которая пытается забраться выше, чем имеет право. — В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Кайло Хакс добавил: — О, это было обычным делом для незаконнорожденных детей на осколках Империи. Я унаследовал статус от матери. Да, официально она была кухаркой, но имперцы, как правило, ожидали от обслуги не только сервировки стола. Это стало бы и моей участью, если бы не бессилие Брендола Хакса, не сумевшего заделать ребёнка законной супруге. И заступничество Слоун. Она позаботилась, чтобы меня приняли в Академию, избавив тем самым от худшего. Именно после того избиения я попросил друга сделать несколько фоток, где я позировал в кадетской фуражке и с винтовкой, без формы. Я заказал целую коробку карточек и доверил распространить их по Академии нескольким избранным приятелям. Я слыхал, многих преподавателей уличили в их хранении. И мне не было стыдно, в отличие от коменданта, — Хакс едва заметно злобно улыбнулся. — Раздевание в качестве наказания потеряло смысл, а я обнаружил, что эти карточки весьма полезны. В последующие годы я сделал ещё несколько. Молодым офицерам это кажется забавным. Они думают, что смогли что-то увидеть во мне, что-то, чего не увидеть на мостике. Такие карточки — обычная валюта в Академии. Молодёжь к ним привыкла. А вот старичьё, имперцы, считали их пошлыми. Они развлекались тем, что насиловали своих слуг, но хватались за сердце при виде пары эротических карточек. Впрочем, суть не в карточках. Суть в том, что эта тупая шлюха, — Хакс ткнул на голофото в руке Кайло, — отдаёт им приказы.

У Кайло пересохло во рту, и он сглотнул.

— Когда сняли эту? — спросил он.

Хакс задумался на мгновение.

— Хм, похоже, я здесь лейтенант.

— На той, второй, ты майор, — не подумав, ляпнул Кайло. — Той, которую я забрал у Митаки.

Хакс фыркнул.

— И много моих людей ты перепугал за последний цикл?

— Всего двух.

— О, это достижение — по сравнению с твоей обычной нормой.

— На той карточке ты где-то в пустыне. И смеёшься, — не унимался Кайло. — С кем ты был?

Впервые за вечер Хакс опешил.

— Сейчас это считается редкой копией. Представляю, как расстроился Митака.

— С кем ты был? — повторил Кайло, уставившись Хаксу в глаза, хоть и знал, что тем самым выдаст себя.

— А тебе что за дело? — спросил Хакс. Лицо его приобрело задумчивое выражение, от которого веяло угрозой. — Ревнуешь, Рен?

— Нет.

— Ну тогда верни эту.

Кайло торопливо засунул карточку в нагрудный карман.

— Нет.

И тут Хакс рассмеялся. Не так искренне и весело, как на голофото, которое в данный момент лежало на тумбочке Кайло, но и не равнодушно-сдержанно, как обычно. В смехе Хакса звучали нотки недоверчивости, глаза блестели.

— Кайло Рен. — Услышав собственное имя, слетевшее с губ Хакса, Кайло почувствовал, как по телу прокатился жар. — Знай я, как ты горишь желанием узреть кусочек моего голого тела, уже давно воспользовался бы этим. На что ты готов ради оригинала?

Кайло шумно втянул воздух и рефлекторно прощупал разум Хакса, проверяя на искренность. Хакс был предельно серьёзен. И думал о сделке. Неудивительно. Основой жизни Хакса была власть, он постоянно жаждал большего. Но, что шокировало Кайло, Хакса влекло к нему. Оказавшись на мгновение в голове Хакса, Кайло был потрясён, с каким восхищением тот смотрит на его лицо и фигуру. Обычно он не возбуждал в людях похоти. Хакс же углядел двойную выгоду: взять на поводок Кайло и побаловать себя. Первое вызвало у Кайло ярость и потребность крушить оборудование. Второе наполнило его желанием забраться к Хаксу на колени — да там и остаться. Это укололо Кайло, лицо его невольно исказилось.

— Я могу взять всё, что захочу, — процедил он. Схватил Хакса за плечи и стиснул, наслаждаясь их твёрдостью.

— Нет, — беззаботно сказал Хакс. — Не можешь.

Услышав столь дерзкое заявление, Кайло раздул ноздри и, подцепив подбородок Хакса невидимыми пальцами, вздёрнул его вверх.

Хакс в ответ лишь цыкнул.

— Сноук не позволит тебе причинить мне вред. Мы оба знаем об этом. Так что тебе понадобится моё содействие.

— Ты не можешь командовать мной, — предостерёг Кайло.

— Я и не собираюсь. По крайней мере, при исполнении служебных обязанностей.

Внезапно глаза Хакса блеснули, как на голо, наполнившись в равной степени жестокостью и вожделением. И Кайло погиб.

Он положил руку на затылок Хакса и вовлёк того в оглушительно страстный поцелуй. Да, у него имелся кое-какой опыт, но Хакс оказался в этом деле таким же требовательным, как во всём остальном. Он почти сразу перехватил инициативу, заставив Кайло наклонить голову чуть ниже. А потом слегка пососал его нижнюю губу и улыбнулся, услышав стон. От Хакса пахло застоявшимся сигаретным дымом — должно быть, курил незадолго до их встречи. Но через мгновение запах исчез, уступив место подлинному, опьяняющему вкусу Хакса. Когда Хакс выдыхал, Кайло делал вдох. От желания поглотить Хакса целиком (во всех смыслах) у него кружилась голова.

Наконец Хакс отстранился. Его лицо пошло алыми пятнами, губы раскраснелись. Кайло знал, что он сам сейчас такой же растрёпанный. Круто повернувшись, Хакс подтолкнул Кайло к столу. Кайло охотно подчинился. Такое ему было не в новинку. Склонившись над столом, он упёрся руками в поверхность и оттопырил зад. Ему безумно хотелось взять Хакса в такой позе. Кайло пока ещё не бывал сверху, и от воспоминаний о тылах Хакса на той, первой, карточке член шевельнулся в штанах. Что ж, придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть. Хакс хотя бы не способен читать его мысли.

Хакс подошёл и встал сзади.

— В процессе ты должен делать всё, что я говорю, и отвечать на мои вопросы. Без споров и колебаний. Если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, скажешь. Если проигнорируешь вопрос, это больше никогда не повторится. Уяснил?

— Да, — тут же выпалил Кайло, желая, чтобы Хакс быстрее приступил к делу.

— А там, на мостике…

Кайло напрягся, предчувствуя, как непросто будет отказаться от своих притязаний. Он не собирался уступать Хаксу ни на йоту в служебных отношениях. Он не мог…

— …ты не будешь мне мешать.

Формулировка была расплывчатой, что несколько тревожило. Но Кайло больше не мог терпеть.

— Да-да, согласен, — сказал он с явным облегчением в голосе.

И тогда Хакс расстегнул ремень Кайло. За ремнём последовал дублет. Кайло сбросил его с плеч, и холодный воздух ужалил оголённую кожу. Руки в чёрных перчатках потянули штаны вниз, налившийся член Кайло, получив свободу, дёрнулся вверх. Хакс опустился на колени и вжикнул молнией на сапогах. Кайло разулся, и Хакс, отшвырнув сапоги в сторону, стащил с него штаны полностью. Носки, правда, оставил. Распрямившись, Хакс коленом раздвинул Кайло ноги и пропихнул между его бёдрами и жёсткой поверхностью стола скомканные штаны. Кайло удивила подобная забота. Вдобавок Хакс невыносимо нежно провёл ладонью вдоль члена. Прикосновение мягкой перчатки было таким приятным, что у Кайло перехватило дух. А потом Хакс крепко стиснул ствол пальцами и немного подрочил его. Он думал так громко, что Кайло уловил его мысли. Хаксу хотелось как можно скорее заполучить этот член себе внутрь. На секунду Кайло вообразил, что это означает — прямо сейчас. Но он ошибся.

— Ты сдавал анализы? — спросил Хакс.

— Я… Да, когда взошёл на борт.

— Всё чисто?

— Да.

— И никаких партнёров после?

— Нет.

— Я тоже чистый. Поэтому сегодня обойдёмся без резинки.

Кайло оглянулся на Хакса через плечо.

— А у тебя есть… э-э-э, партнёры здесь?

Хакс сердито зыркнул на Кайло и грубо повернул его голову обратно.

— Здесь нет равных мне по званию.

— А как же я?

Но Хакс продолжил задавать вопросы:

— Ты уже бывал снизу?

— Да.

Хакс решил отплатить Кайло за бестактное любопытство:

— С кем?

Кайло чуть не огрызнулся, понимая, что Хакс просто хочет позлить его. Но тут же вспомнил: если сделает это — Хакс выставит его вон.

— С рыцарями.

— Со всеми?

— Не одновременно, — выплюнул Кайло.

— Не одновременно, — повторил Хакс и крепко сжал ягодицу Кайло затянутой в перчатку ладонью. — И они не трахали тебя, когда прилетали на «Финализатор»?

— Нет. После того, как я возглавил их, ничего не было. У них иной путь. Лидер… выше этого.

Хакс хмыкнул и убрал руку. Кайло услышал, как звякнула пряжка упавшего на пол ремня. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Хакс избавился от сапог, перчаток и формы. И очень обрадовался, заметив на нём армейские жетоны. Хакс был примерно на десять лет старше, чем на коллекционной карточке, но сохранил упругость мышц и гибкость тела. Разве что живот стал чуть мягче — только и всего. Кайло постарался зафиксировать увиденное в памяти. В особенности затвердевший член Хакса, рыжий пучок волос в паху и пару символов из той самой татуировки на бедре.

— Верхний ящик слева, — пробормотал Хакс, раздевшись. Легким взмахом руки Кайло открыл ящик и притянул к столу большой прозрачный пузырёк.

— Ты дрочишь в кабинете? — спросил Кайло.

— Дверь блокируется, — ответил Хакс оборонительным тоном, плеснул лубриканта в ладонь и смазал член.

Кайло приготовился к предстоящей боли и удовольствию, которое должно прийти следом. Хакс подался вперёд, прижав Кайло к столу, но вместо того, чтобы толкнуться внутрь, прильнул к нему и покрыл его шею влажными поцелуями. Кайло застонал, ощутив жар дыхания и вонзившиеся в кожу острые зубы. Хакс начал спускаться вниз, целуя и вылизывая широкую спину, а когда он достиг поясницы, Кайло задрожал всем телом.

Да, ему было приятно такое внимание, но внутри начало нарастать раздражение.

— Давай уже.

— А я что делаю, по-твоему?

— Тогда чего тянешь?

— Я вижу, тебе нравится, так что заткнись, — сказал Хакс и прильнул горячим ртом к копчику.

Скользнув ниже, Хакс опустился на колени на чёрный ворох одежды и обдал дыханием ложбинку между ягодицами. Кайло прерывисто ахнул. Хакс наклонил голову, но, как только его губы коснулись кожи, Кайло дёрнулся и крепче вжался в стол.

— У тебя же есть масло, — выпалил Кайло. — Давай.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я растянул тебя пальцами, а не языком? Учти, я предлагаю это далеко не всем моим партнёрам.

Кайло запаниковал и покраснел.

— Нет, ни то, ни другое… Просто приступай уже.

Кайло почувствовал, что Хакс застыл позади. Разум и тело его молчали, пока он впитывал полученную информацию. А потом от его мыслей повеяло… яростью?

— Ни то, ни другое… Так вот как они с тобой обращались?

Кайло, избегая взгляда Хакса, не ответил, хотя знал, какие грозят последствия. Но Хакс не поднялся и не начал одеваться, а задал ещё один вопрос:

— У тебя когда-нибудь бывало по-другому? — И снова тишина в ответ. Кайло никак не мог собраться с духом. — Когда ты вновь позовёшь их, мне, вероятно, придётся вышвырнуть эту позорную шайку с их кораблём в космос.

Кайло наконец повернул голову, глаза его блестели.

— Хакс, прекрати.

Сжав бедро, Хакс провёл пальцем по коже, и Кайло подался назад, отреагировав на ласку.

— Ты правильно сделал, что возглавил их. Если ты продолжишь молчать, то мы прекратим. Но если скажешь «да», я заставлю тебя забыть о тех крохах удовольствия, которые они тебе случайно доставили своей неуклюжей вознёй.

В этот раз ответ дался Кайло легко:

— Да.

Хакс вцепился в ягодицы и развёл их в стороны. Первое же прикосновение горячего языка к дырке заставило Кайло заскулить и выгнуть спину. Хакс взялся за него всерьёз, размашисто вылизывая вход и ложбинку. Кайло вздрогнул. Отстранившись, Хакс подул на кожу, наблюдая за его реакцией.

— Знаешь, мой кабинет звуконепроницаемый. Делай что хочешь.

Вернувшись к делу, Хакс обвёл языком кольцо мышц. Кайло едва заметно потёрся сочащимся смазкой членом о лежащую на столе ткань и, выругавшись, подавил стон. Но тут Хакс придвинулся ближе. Так близко, что его нос упёрся в копчик. Хакс немного пососал дырку, прежде чем толкнулся языком внутрь. Кайло застонал в голос, по нервам словно пропустили ток, в паху заклубилось возбуждение. Хакс вылизывал его, пока по лицу Кайло не потекли слёзы, а тело не начала сотрясать дрожь. Язык то кружил возле дырки, то скользил внутрь, что было гораздо проще теперь, когда Кайло раскрылся.

— Ещё, — произнёс Кайло, скорее моля, чем приказывая. — Мне нужно больше.

Хакс немедленно отлип от его задницы, и Кайло ощутил холод и пустоту. Но тут два больших пальца нащупали вход, потянули мышцы, проверяя растяжку. И Кайло невольно исторг очередной гортанный стон.

— Ты так быстро раскрылся. Идеально… — пробормотал Хакс, обращаясь больше к самому себе, чем к Кайло.

Придерживаясь за бёдра Кайло, Хакс приподнялся и сгрёб со стола пузырёк с лубрикантом. Щедро плеснув на руку, он смазал Кайло снаружи и внутри, введя до упора два пальца сразу. Но только он пристроил член к дырке…

— Погоди, — прохрипел Кайло, и Хакс замер. — Я хочу… Я ещё никогда… Хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Обхватив Кайло за грудь, Хакс заставил его встать прямо и кинул скомканную одежду на стол.

— Ладно, тогда давай сюда. — Хакс помог Кайло взобраться на стол и, когда тот улёгся, сказал: — Придерживай себя под коленями… вот так.

Кайло подчинился. В этой позе он выглядел таким доступным. Хакс подтянул его задницу поближе к краю, снова пристроил член к входу и толкнулся вперёд. Ощущения были восхитительные, Кайло почти не почувствовал проникновения. Не сравнить с обжигающей болью в былые времена. Теперь преобладало чувство заполненности.

Хакс медленно вытащил член и так же мучительно неторопливо снова ввёл его в дырку. Кайло немного удивился, что Хакс не превратился в тот же миг в изящного фелинкса с тех самых карточек. Его плечи по-прежнему были напряжены, а физиономия приобрела забавное выражение, когда Хакс впился зубами нижнюю губу. Кайло и сам закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться, уверенный, что смех сейчас не принесёт ему пользы. Вместо этого он отпустил одно колено и, потянувшись, положил ладонь на подбородок Хакса.

Фыркнув, Хакс закинул ногу Кайло себе на плечо и ускорил темп. Теперь он действовал не так скованно и чуть поменял угол, чтобы задевать простату. Вид Хакса гипнотизировал Кайло: разрумянившееся лицо, проступившие на животе упругие мускулы, татуировка на бедре. Коснувшись груди Кайло, Хакс принялся пощипывать его за сосок в такт толчкам. Каждый раз, когда его член задевал скопление нервов внутри, Кайло стонал. Даже если бы ему нужно было сказать что-нибудь, он бы не смог.

Хакс, напротив, был не в состоянии заткнуться. «Ну что же, вполне в его духе», — с сожалением подумал Кайло.

— Как хорошо. Видел бы ты себя, ты такой милый. Ох, звёзды. Рен, знал бы ты, как давно я хотел этого… Ты ведь знал? Ну конечно, знал…

Кайло не знал. И от мысли: «Как он мог этого не заметить?» голова пошла кругом. С каждым движением Хакса у Кайло внизу живота нарастало возбуждение, яйца поджимались, член стоял будто каменный. Дыхание участилось и стало прерывистым. Когда ощущений стало слишком много, Кайло заставил себя зажмуриться, чтобы оградиться от прочих раздражителей. Член дёрнулся, и Кайло охнул. Разве можно было кончить вот так? Невозможно. Он не касался себя, Хакс — тоже…

— Хакс, — выдохнул Кайло. Ему хотелось, чтобы Хакс увидел, чтобы сказал ему: «Это всё реально».

— Блядь, — прошипел Хакс. — Блядь, ты…

Он быстрее задвигал бёдрами, резко засаживая на всю длину, и Кайло кончил с криком. Мышцы его напряглись, первая струя спермы брызнула на живот. Обхватив член, Кайло терзал его, пока не выдоил досуха. В пупке собралась лужица семени. Темп Хакса стал неистовым, и, как только Кайло излился, Хакс тоже кончил. Дождавшись, когда схлынут волны посторгазменного удовольствия, он зашипел и вытащил член. Ощутив внезапную пустоту, Кайло прерывисто выдохнул и попытался сжать расслабленные мускулы. Рука Хакса скользнула вниз, он вставил в дырку два пальца и развёл их пошире. Кайло заскулил. Несмотря на изнеможение, его член снова дёрнулся. Почувствовав, как из него течёт горячее, вязкое семя, Кайло понял, что именно этого Хакс и добивался.

— Блядь, — вновь выдавил Хакс, вынув пальцы.

Обмякнув, они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга — пытались отдышаться и свыкнуться с новой реальностью.

— Я тут испачкал нашу одежду в сперме, — сказал Кайло. — Точнее, это твоих рук дело.

Хакс осмотрел ворох ткани, подложенный на стол для удобства, и расхохотался.

— И как мне вернуться к себе в каюту? — поинтересовался Кайло, опасаясь, что Хакс скинет решение этой проблемы на него.

— Мои апартаменты тут рядом, — ответил Хакс и указал подбородком на дверь в дальнем конце кабинета. — Можешь воспользоваться люком для грязного белья.

— А потом ждать, пока моя одежда вернётся?

— У меня двуспальная кровать.

Кайло поднял взгляд на Хакса и увидел его в совершенно новом свете — едва ли не в сотый раз за последние сутки.

— Ты всем разрешаешь остаться на ночь?

— Нет, вылизывание задниц и ночёвка — только для избранных, — сварливо отрезал Хакс, хотя в глазах его плескался смех.

Пожалуй, в этот момент тридцатичетырёхлетний Хакс стал максимально близок к своей молодой, раскованной версии, так поразившей Кайло.

— Ладно, согласен, — ответил Кайло.

Закатив глаза, Хакс взял его за руку и помог слезть со стола.


End file.
